sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Suunatari
Anatomy/Biology The general anatomy of an individual of this race is similar to a human. They have the same types of organs and the like for the most part, although it can change from male to male or female to female depending on their caste and/or experiences. Many Suunatari can survive with just their brain and major organ tree intact, shrugging off removed limbs if required to do so. Although it puts them at a considerable disadvantage later on, as they cannot regrow limbs. Description: An average member of this race looks similar to humans at first glance, but on closer inspection there are a number of distinctions. Compared to humans, Suunatari are generally a bit taller and have an odd gait that almost seems regal and with hints of ingrained militarism. Their skin is also much paler, although such coloration can vary by caste and ascendancy. Their arms are on par with a human's, minus having an extra finger and being ambidextrous. The easiest ways to spot them in a crowd would be their skin color, as well as the way they walk and the extra finger on each hand. Male & Female Average Height: Generally anywhere from 4 to 8 feet, depending on various circumstances (caste, various genetic factors, and the like). Average Weight: 145 lbs, with less than 100 lbs being rare. Average Build: Can vary, with many looking skinny. Those with short stature are rare. Coloration: Coloration runs a gamut from bleach white to black. Much of this is due to genetics and the way procreation and birthing traditions go, with the exception of purple, orange, and green being nonexistent. Average Lifespan: Several human lives is comparable with one Suunatari. The oldest Suunatari was close to five centuries of age before his passing. Extra: The Suunatari are a psychic race, with many manifesting psychic powers around the age of puberty. It's unknown why this is such, even by the Suunatari's own reckoning. Many of those that show prodigious skill are taken and tutored to later become part of their military regardless of caste or path. Those who cannot control their gifts are called "nulls" and are locked away to become living weapons. This intense psychic manifestation has allowed the Suunatari to utilize it effectively, merging said power with physical parts to create all manner of things. These include weapons, armor, vehicles, and more. Politics System: Politics vary from place to place, but it is difficult to keep track of for outsiders without the help of one of the Suunatari. There are 13 great clans, each of which are petitioned by dozens of smaller clans for whatever is needed. The political system is that of the Martial Council. Thirteen unbiased members sit on the Council, and it is them who decide all major actions for the race. Every war, religious rite, and so on are decided by these Thirteen. Values: Suunatari society values three things above all else: honor, tradition, and purpose. Their code of honor is defined by these three elements, and to refuse to follow it is tantamount to exile or worse. Religion: There is only one religion: the Tri-Fold Path. This religion encompasses all of society and arguably gives the Suunatari their legacy. It is comprised of three Paths, known as the Paths of the Warrior, the Healer, and the Outcast, (respectively of course). These three paths form the basis of Suunatari society, with the three Paths further branching to create the dozens of roles seen within. For example, the Path of the Healer encompasses healers, but it encompasses those that tend the food, as without that food the body cannot heal itself and so on. Each of these Paths are overseen by a respective "god". The Path of the Warrior is watched by Khaine. Suunatari legend says it was Khaine who raised the first Suunatari to ever become a warrior and that his combat prowess is greater than any creature in existence, such that he could cow whole armies by taking the field against them. He is commonly venerated before a battle, in hopes that he will bestow his skill upon those that pay their respects. The Path of the Healer is ushered by the Life-Giver, Gaia. Whereas Khaine sought to conquer, it was Gaia who healed the wounded and taught the Suunatari to rise up, which made them strong and taught them to cultivate life. Her teachings, according to legend, were what allowed the Suunatari to come together as a single race instead of what they had been doing as solitary tribesmen so many centuries ago. The Path of the Outcast is led by the Eternal Harlequin. Better known as Ceogorach, the Harlequin was ever a force of change for both good and ill. Never content, he always wandered the universe searching for new things to bring him to revelry. Be it peace or war, a moment of history or a great cataclysm, or many other such moments, legend says Ceogorach was the eternal wanderer. Together, they form the Tri-Fold Path. Settlements/Colonies: The whole of Suun space is theirs. Diplomacy: N/A Age of Spacefaring Civilization: The Suunatari first began their time as a spacefaring nation some thousand years ago. Their first conquests were those of their home system to better protect their people and the surrounding systems. After that, they have since slowly expanded outward, not wanting to give themselves away nor cause issues for others until making the recent decision to reveal themselves. Technology Military: Military technology is highly advanced. Ranging from simple (comparatively) power weapons to psychic-based and esoteric weapons, the Suunatari military is highly proficient. Various weapons have various uses, and some are even geared toward psychic enhancement. This includes weapons like aether-gauntlets, which channel the user's psychic powers into various forms including (but not limited to) weapons, shields, and the like. Civilian/Public: Public technology is wrapped around the Path of the Healer. This includes everything from medical and food-based technology to that of basic arms and armor. In both military and civilian life, biotechnology is rampant. In fact, there is little of Suunatari creation that is not of biotechnology in some fashion. Overview: This is largely based on the Paths. Different paths have access to different technology, albeit all can use it should the need arise and they are of sufficient rank in their given field. For example, a Medicae-Primus of the healing Path can override a captain of a given squad should the captain act beyond their role. Or if an Outcast requires medical attention despite active duty, a Medicae-Primus can overrule their commander to do so. This extends to all castes to ensure no one caste or group has too much power. The Suunatari are also extremely advanced bio-technicians. Their prodigious skill allows them to create weapons, vehicles, buildings, and even organs and limbs to such a degree as to make them look almost identical to the originally lost limb(s). Such is their skill with this technology that it pervades all life in society. This technique is known as Forming, by which matter is broken down at the atomic level and recreated into the desired object(s) using discarded biological matter mixed with technological skill to create a white-veined rock known as Psi-Stone. This technique is as much cultural as it is racial, and there are several forms used by the different castes depending on what they seek to do. Racial Information Traditions: Tradition is a major part of society. Three in particular stand out, the first being the Rite of Birth. Upon birth, a child is first given to a trial of three augurs who will do their best to judge the child's preliminary place based on over a dozen different factors before marking the flesh with specifically colored pastes. These pastes are what give a Suunatari their distinct coloration. The second major Rite is the Rite of Acceptance, whereby a child reaches puberty and decides their fate. After being put through several brutally exhaustive trials, they are ushered into one of the three Paths to fulfill their place as dictated by their merit, skill, and ability. The third is restricted to the military, although the other Paths have their own versions. It is the Rite of Awakening. This Rite is aimed at those who would join the Aspect Shrines. Aspect Shrines are home to unique and powerful warriors who have taken to one of the 13 council members as their patron and seek to emulate their incredible combat skill. This Rite is the most dangerous, as it has the potential to kill it's aspirants. Conflicts/Issues: One of the most recent conflicts that has permeated most of Suunatari society is the decision to make themselves known among the other races. There are many who felt it was not yet time to do so for fear of going to war, even before anything of note has begun. The Council voted by a narrow margin to begin revealing themselves, and not all were happy with such a ruling. There had even been talks of sedition, but those who have spoken in such a way have been quickly dealt with. Otherwise, the smaller clans of the Suunatari are almost constantly at odds with each other. Minor skirmishes often break out. Relevant History The Suunatari share their home systems with another race, and as such formed a society based around the concept of equal partnership. This other race eventually began to subsume into the Suunatari for protection, for while they were far stronger physically, they did not have the technological edge the Suunatari had and still do. This race, known as the Tanar'ii, took the role of the physical protector. They saw the the suunatari as their saviors for freeing them from the predation of another race, who has long since been lost to time... The core system of the Suunatari is reasonably varied, with each world having a specific place and purpose. Their throneworld is a world of forests and great beauty, with the capital city on what was the polar cap. It is from this world, known as Cygnus to others, that the Suunatari rule. Upon reaching space flight, the first thing that was done was to gain control of several nearby systems and bring them into the fold of Suunatari space. By doing so, they found the Taanar'ii early on and a compact was struck with them to create the dual-race society seen today. After this compact was formed, the race began what was called the "First Ascendancy". During this time, the followers of Khaine marched to war under the leadership of the Council after being attacked by the Dom'Kavosh. For over two decades, the fighting raged until the enemy mysteriously retreated, but at the terrible cost of several thousand soldiers, civilians, and the Council of Thirteen. During their funerary rites, it was decreed that those who would step to leadership would wear the armor of the First Thirteen, in hopes of their wisdom being passed down throughout the generations... The Second Ascendancy took place a century after, when some Suunatari and their attendant Tanar'ii took to what was called the "Plague of the Wandering God". These souls began to defect from their people, living solitary lives as Renegades. During this time, the Renegades began to launch devastating attacks on their own people, only to flee and hide when confronted. After several years, it became apparent of an outside force commanding them to do so, something of such strength that some believed it was Ceogorach himself visiting fury upon them. In the end, it turned out to be a deceptive Suunatari who had made himself look as an ex-arch of the Harlequin, who was executed publicly as a warning. Currently, the Third Ascendancy is upon the Suunatari, and some fear what may happen as time goes on... However, they have most recently made themselves known to outsiders and have joined the Union of Free Nations, alongside the Samurai Imperium, Greater Ecumene Republic, Metius Federation, and Zairon. Racial Abilities * Psychic Communication * Telepathic Relay * Binding * Telekinetic Push/Pull/Compression * Levitation * Telekinetic Grip/Choking * Construct * *Mind-fog: Changing perception akin to an illusion. Easily explained as being trapped in one's own mind. * *Khaine’s War Cry: A powerful psychic blast. Allied forces caught in the blast feel rejuvenated while enemies are blown back and stunned. Category:Playable Race